


Glasses

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, VictUuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: A short and sweet snapshot of life in Yuuri and Viktor's home.It's a cold and wet evening, where they have nothing more urgent to do than spend time with each other.Viktor adores Yuuri in his glasses, even when they get in the way!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> love our dorky boys....

Much as Viktor loved Yuuri’s ‘Eros’ persona, somehow he loved the messy haired, bespectacled, slightly plump version of him even more.

There was nothing that brought a smile to his lips and a warm glow to his heart more than moments like right now.

Their lounge was lit solely by the little lamps at either end of the yellow couch that they had bought on their first joint shopping trip for their new shared home. The warm glow of the cream bulbs made the room feel like an intimate space. Thick gold curtains were drawn against the cold and wet evening, and they were cuddled up together under a pile of warm fuzzy blankets. So glad that it was the off season and they had more time to spend with each other.

Yuuri tucked in closer into Viktor’s side, the Russian's arm around his waist, his hand on his hip as they rewatched their favourite movie and just simply enjoyed being together. Safe and warm with nothing to do except relax.

“I love you.”

Looking up into the softly expressive face of his partner, Yuuri smiled at the words that had been adoringly whispered in his ear.

“I love you too.”

Lips met in a gentle and unhurried kiss, neither worried about missing what was on the screen. They had watched the film so many times they knew it word for word. Arms curled tightly around one another as the kiss became open mouthed and more intense, soft gasps as they relished the taste of each other’s lips.

Breaking apart reluctantly, Yuuri squinted and went slightly cross-eyed as he stared at the nose print Viktor had left on the lens of his glasses. That was the main downside of wearing them when they made out, in his opinion. They either ended up wonky on his face, steamed up or, as was the case right now, streaked with an imprint of his boyfriends nose on them. However, Viktor seemed to love it when he wore his glasses, and who was he to refuse him anything at all.

“Whoops!”

Viktor began to giggle at the bemused look on his beloved’s face at the smeary streak that was obscuring his vision. The quiet sounds of amusement were infectious and the other started to giggle too as he removed his glasses and polished them on the edge of one of the blankets,

“Shall we try that again?” Viktor whispered, cupping his face as they snuggled deeper into the covers. Nodding, Yuuri placed his glasses on the couch next to them.

He didn’t need to be able to see right now anyway.


End file.
